shadowbobcat10fandomcom-20200215-history
ShadowBobcat10 Test Wiki:Policy
There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. If you would like to suggest a new policy, please do so on the talk page. Basic Policies # Be bold! When you see information missing, or spelling and/or grammar mistakes, click the edit button and fix it. This is a wiki, after all. # Play nice. Be polite with the other users, respect the privacy of others, and don't insult other users. Simply put, DUDE, BE NICE. # No profanity. That means no words or concepts that a PG movie does not allow. Because the ShadowBobcat10's Testing Wiki wants to attract members of all ages, some members might still be impressionable. # When in doubt, add it to the Comments. If you have a detail you are unsure about, add it to the comments section so others can help crosscheck or verify it. # Decent edit summaries are appreciated. Having a good edit summary really helps other readers understand what you changed, so explain what you changed and why you changed it. # Assume good faith. Most people are actually trying to improve the community, so don't immediately think someone's trying to vandalize the project unless it is very apparent. Disagreeing with your point of view is not vandalism. # No personal attacks. Just like the Play nice rule, don't immediately say so and so user is an idiot, even if they are. Politely explain to them what they did wrong and help them fix it. # Use the Preview button. Now there are two squares with either the words "Mobile" or "Desktop," but the use is the same. This will give you a chance to see problems and fix them before it's saved. # NO PLAGERISM! That means absolutely no copying from other sources, except when using the template. Failing to comply will result in a one day ban. Continuing to do so will result in a one week, then one month, then finally, a permanent ban. # Do not use admin only templates. This means if a template says "Admin use only," regular users cannot use them. Administrators, Bureaucrats, Rollbacks, and Chat Moderators, are admins. If a regular user uses an admin only template, it would result in a one day ban. Continuing to do so will result in a one month, then a one year, then finally, a permanent ban. Gallery Pages There are a few policies regarding gallery pages. For a good example of a character page, visit LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu/Gallery. # Tittle the gallery page as Pagename/Gallery. This will put a link to the main page on the top of the gallery page. # Add to the top of the page. Don't forget to put at the bottom of the page as well. # Use the tags for the gallery itself. ## Do not include brackets [[]] around the picture name. This screws up the galleries. # Remember to add a link to the gallery on the main page. # Adding the template to the bottom of the gallery page will add a navigation box with links to all the other image galleries. ## If you add the navbox, you it will add the Image Gallery category automatically Adding Category:Policy to any policy pages will add them to the policy category. This is found here. *